When The New Year Comes
by garden-nomes
Summary: One-shot. Little bit of drabble for the end of 2015/beginning of 2016. Plotless, really, but fluffy.


**A/N: Hi...remember me? Friendly garden gnome type person? No? Well, I'm not surprised if you don't, I've been a bit quiet lately. A sort of hiatus, if you will.**

 **Anyway, this isn't much, but it's a combined Christmas/New Year gift to all of you who have stuck with me this year. I haven't been as prolific as last year, having periods where I've just been plain stumped, and over the last few months spending time with someone whom I don't think I could live without right now. If you follow me on Twitter (and pay attention) you might have noticed this. If not, that's cool...I don't expect you to...lol. As it stands I'm far behind in the departments of both reading AND writing, but for once it's not for reasons of feeling melancholy, it's because for the first time in a long time (and I mean years) I am lucky enough to have someone in my life whom I love deeply and treasure greatly.**

 **Anyway, I digress. Nomesy is a happy camper, and that's all you need to know, really. ;-)**

 **This...is a little bit of one-shot drabble I cooked up, not really based on any of my other stories. It's not terribly long, but picture one of those club-type New Years parties that our loved-up heroines have gone to. No Cigarette Warning™, though, but definitely some Fluff™ attached. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **On with it, then...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Same as usual, really. Any typos should have been shot on sight, but may have missed the homing bullets.**

* * *

 **(Emily POV)**

 ** _TEN_**...

I'm looking into her eyes. Those gorgeous, cool, ice blue eyes that I often drown in. I think back to how I found her, and the very first time I looked into those eyes, seeing the beauty of them and how occasional vulnerability (behind her oftentimes stern façade) cut right into the core of me. How in that moment, all that time ago, I knew I wanted her to be mine.

 ** _NINE_**...

My eyes trace over her features. First up to her eyebrows, which makes me smile, thinking of they way they often furrow, sometimes even raise of their own accord when something surprises her. How serious they can become when she is in her concentrated mode of work or study.

 ** _EIGHT_**...

Her lips. Oh, her lips. How they curve at the corner when she is amused, or even how she tucks them between her teeth when she doesn't know I can see her, or even indeed, when she _does,_ knowing _just_ how crazy it makes me.

 ** _SEVEN_**...

Better still, how those lips feel against mine, whether the kiss is innocent of whether it's deeper, with tongues tangling. How they feel on my skin. Across my stomach, or the back of my neck. The way they suck at my skin, leaving marks that claim me, heart and soul.

 ** _SIX_**...

"Ems..." She says, as she gets closer to me. She pulls me against her, and I look up into her beautiful eyes.

 ** _FIVE_**...

"Yes, Naoms?"

 ** _FOUR_**...

She smiles at me, wide with warmth and love.

 ** _THREE_**...

Her eyes quickly glance down at my lips, and back up again. I feel her embrace around me tighten comfortably.

 ** _TWO_**...

She leans in. "Kiss me?" She murmurs, her lips brushing against mine.

 ** _ONE_**...

My hand slips up to the back of her neck, gently pulling her closer to me as our lips fuse together. She kisses me deeply, and my tongue searches for hers. A flutter settles through me stomach, and a warm shiver races up my spine as the kiss deepens. She responds to me, and we follow each other as we race down the hill, climbing back up again, only to repeat and race faster. Her hands grip more firmly, and still she pulls me closer, until I run out of breath and detach myself from her, and her head leans against mine.

Her lips once again gently brush against mine, her warm breath tickling me. Her hand links with mine, and squeezes.

 ** _HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**

As the communal cry rings out, her eyes meet mine. They are darker. Hungrier. More wanting. She lifts my hand and kisses the back of it, as streamers and confetti fly. She pulls me in again, and I feel the touch of her lips at my ear.

"Let's get out of here, yeah?" She whispers, as the familiar strains of auld acquaintances being forgot fill the room around us. With a smile I nodded, leading my beautiful love outside. Approaching a taxi, I opened the door for her. She got inside, and I followed, her hand slipping into mine once more, as the driver sped us away into the new year.

* * *

 **A/N#2: Short and sweet, no?**

 **Feel free, as always, to leave a review if you liked it.**

 **I will be back, in 2016, of course. As I've always said, I do not intend to leave these stories unfinished. It's just that for now, in spite of writing this little snippet, the inspiration for writing more in depth chapters is something that isn't quite eluding me, but almost. I have no excuse, really, other than distraction. But...as I said, the distraction is most welcome, so I shan't complain. Be patient with me, dear readers. Keep sending me PM's if you are curious when things are going to progress. Or even if you have any ideas! They are always welcome in my inbox, and I will do my best to answer back.**

 **To all my readers, and fellow writers, of which there are too many to name now (ha), I wish you all a safe and prosperous 2016. Last year I recommended some writers to read, and there's a couple more I've picked up on this year, I'm sure they are listed on my favourites page though, so I urge you to take a glance at both my favourite stories and authors if you are needing a fic fix.**

 **Thanks for reading. Until next year, my friends!**

 **~Nomesy~ xoxox**


End file.
